The twin foxes and the maid
by blue0404
Summary: This is the story of Mason and Ciel. Mason is a smart boy with a sense of justice and a good person but dense to the girls who chase after him. Ciel a boy with a unpredictable behavior but cares about his friends. the two have a life changing event when Mason gets an imperial arm and their village is burden to the ground. also they meet a strange women with a tail and maid outfit.
1. The birth of the twin foxes

Hey guys this, is a story me and an old friend souleater474 are working together and he comes up with his charter with other things. I come up with some and write our idea and upload it. I hope you can all like this story and shout out to my friend and thank you all. Good bye.

Our tale starts with two young males in their home town Tensui Village. One of the males is a 6'3 inches chestnut haired male. The male's name is Mason Danford. He has blue ocean eyes and has circular glasses on his face to. Mason is wearing a brown trench coat with a hood and a blue scarf and shirt. He is a 20-year-old slim male and is walking to the piano store with his odd childhood friend Ciel. He is a 5'6 slim male with red eyes and snow white hair. Said male is wearing a black jacket no shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. Ciel is 19 and has been friends with Mason for 13 years. They both call each other brother. As they walk ciel asked Mason "so why are we going to look at boring pianos?" he says while squinting his eyes at Mason. Mason says with a smile "I finally got some money from my family restaurant to get a grand piano. Also, I brought you here with me because you know the village is not on good terms with the empire. I heard someone say they seen some soldiers come into town." Ciel says with a carefree tone "you are a boob for listing to those Cheetos. All they say is the big bad impiere is going to attack with their imperil arms but when have you seen one." The male said empire wrong on purpose. Mason just smirk at his friend childlike antics. He thought he has been like this forever. As they reach the shop some men in armor are harassing the old man who owns the shop. This enraged the two males so they look at each other and nodded. Mason says "hey assholes you might want to not deal with someone from this town. If you do you take us all on." the big guy who is twice my size of muscles. He grins and the two guys behind him let go of the old man. Mason kick the bug guy with a round house kick and he goes face first to the floor. But the other two first kick Mason in the gut and punch ciel on the face. The big guy gets up and grabs Mason. He says with a terrible stench in his berth "lets teach this trash a lesson." But ciel big with his big mouth says "no you." The two males laugh while the big guy punches Mason in the gut. 'crap again' Mason thought. They drag the two to a dirty alley way filled with trash and typical ally way things. The two soldiers who were carrying the two males throw them into some trash cans. Mason felt a heavy weight from his cross and a guard grabbed his by the neckless. When the guard did that the cross changed to a big black chain that raped around the guard's wrist. The chain made a solid cut to his hand. His blood rushed from his hand like a hose and the blood painted the wall next to him. The only noise that could be heard was the man's screams of pain. But Mason got a feeling from the chain like it was calling to him. So, he grabbed the chain that was his cross moments ago. A voice was heard to mason. The voice said to him "so you have called on my power? but do you want to be the one who dames those to hell? Would you accept this power for the injustice that has happen the the people around you?" Mason says, "yes I shall accept." The voice said as Mason swing the chain in a circle above his head "then know that my power can only be used by you and if someone you did not allow well. What happen to that guy." Mason made his new weapon go through the other soldier's gut and bashed him face first into the wall cracking some of it. Ciel said "Can I touch it?" Mason laughed at his friend comment and says "Not now. Let's get out of here before more show up." Ciel for being the care free guy say "yeah it be too bad if we do get caught. now lest bolt ok like you use to when we got caught foe stealing those candies when we were little." Mason laughs but Ciel was fearing pf losing his best friend. They ran to the Danford restraint called the Danford's. but as they got there they saw the place ablaze. Mason's world changed in five seconds that day. His life went upside down. But as Mason kneeled in front of his family's lively hood Ciel saw some soldiers taking a giant steel box with guns pointed at it. but some soldiers sneaked up on the two males. The solider in the commandeer of the soldiers was one. He says "put your hands up!" as he said that Ciel says "no you woe." He points at him with an I don't care who you are look. But the solider who was with the commander says, "We took down that family who own this place we will take you..." the solider did not get to finish because his head was clean cut by Mason imperial arm. His eyes showed anger. Mason wanted to kill all the men who helped but he says to the commander "did you steal anything from that family?" the commander was on the ground in fear pissing his pants. He never seen an imperial arm user so he was in fear. The scared Man said "just a gold pocket watch. Here." He throws the watch at Mason's feet and ran away in fear. Mason was shocked on how afraid the man was of him. Ciel picked up the watch he says "Here. We should see what that box was. I got a very good feeling about it." Mason grabs the watch and says, "Okay let's go." They run to where the steel box was. As they get to abandon building the see the steel box was surrounded by soldiers with guns pointed to it. ciel says "by god those Cheetos have a lot of guns for a box." Mason looks at him with are you that stupid look. Mason says "I don't know how we will get them all my chain just turns back to my cross when I'm not fighting." The two thought and saw a big barrel saying 'explosive'. Mason and Ciel say together "That's it. but it's very convent." They nod and sneak near the barrel. As they do Mason was about to sneeze Ciel put his hand on Mason's mouth to make the sneeze not loud. As they get to the barrel Ciel says "I got this." He says in a loud voice "Hey idiots with guns we right here to shoot." The soldiers looked at Ciel and shoot a rain of gunfire to the barrels. Mason grabs Ciel and run away from the explosion that is going to happen. As the planed one bullet pierced the barrels and well an explosion happing killing everyone but our two males. As they go to the giant steel box that has no scratch on it Ciel says "oh I wonder if an adorable girl is in there." Mason says "yeah if that dose then I will let you chose were we go next." The metal door opens to reveal a girl in a maid outfit. she has black raven hair with dark purple eyes. But what stand out most besides her small hiegth she had cat ears and a cat tail. Also to add to make Mason uncomfortable she had big boobs too. Mason's mouth is wide open and Ciel says "yes I get my own personal maid." The girl opens her eyes to see the two males in front of her. She says to Ciel "why did you save me." Ciel says "I was bord and had nothing to do." Mason just looks around and the girl says "you have weird outlook on things. You are a weird one. I like to see how you do things. So will protect you sir. I will not let any harm come to you. My name is Kuri. What is your name?" Ciel says "I am Ciel and the girl magnet is Mason. But he is to dense to know." Mason says "I think we should go before more guys try to kill us." They nod and find a train that is leaving the village that is on fire. Kuri gets on and help Ciel in. but Mason grabs on the train and Kuri looks dead at him. She says to Ciel " I did not miss anyone?" Ciel says " no I don't think so." But Mason yells who is holding on the train for dear life "I'm still here." They get him in and Kuri says "you fizzy hair. I train you and you will not question my authority over you or you get the newspaper." Mason says " what do you mean newspaper?" then she hits him over the head with a roll up newspaper. The three main charters of our story are about to join a war of Night raid vs the empire.


	2. Najenda

As we go back to our heroes it has been four months since Mason and Ciel's village burned down. The maid they found has been training Mason and Ciel for what might come. Mason has been train harder that his friend. Mason vowed to become strong to stop all the corruption in this empire. He kills anyone who dose things like kill innocent or anything for their own benefit. So, they are in the woods near a town with a noble who has been killing the villagers or raping the women and his soldiers are fine with that or take part in it. Kuri is using a freeze gun to make the area around Mason to freezing temperatures. He is doing a workout plan with only his pants and scarf on. Kuri says "if you want to be stronger than you need to survie what mother nature pulls at you." this is one of the extreme training things Mason has asked for Kuri to train him in. As Ciel is fiddling with his gun blade(think Leon from Final Fantasy 8) that his maid made he says, "time to put you on ice you dam Cheeto." Mason just smirks as he severs. Mason has learned to master his imperial arm called Cerberus and a long blade with a curve at the tip that Kuri made. He learned that the chain is cursed, make it go on fire(which do not harm him), and makes the user have super human abilities. As they get prepared a white hair women with a mechanical arm and an eye patch was watching them through a pair of binoculars. She says, "those three have promise." As Mason and Ciel are about to get ready Kuri hands them two Fox masks. Mason is red and Ciel is blue. Kuri says "you Ciel are very loud sometimes so I suggest we hide our faces. How many wanted poster are of Night Raid with their faces to the world. If I was the leader no one would leave without a mask on their face." Najenda thought that was a good idea. Why haven't I thought of that? As the twin foxes put on the mask the maid says, "tell me again why a name like twin foxes." Ciel says "it was a good name. Also, when was the last time any assassin used a mask to hide their face?"

Mason POV

As I smirk and put off my glasses then say, "you're luckily that I can see alright without my glasses." Kuri says "let's go kill this noble. He shall die for all the people he ruined." As we clime over the stone wall to the old like castle I see five guards around the perimeter and Ciel whispers to me "can I shoot them with my gun blade?" I just shake my head no as Kuri says "no my little angle just let Mr. Dense handle it without his big bad chain weapon only his sword." Ciel says "okay my cute maid. I chose you Mason." I chuckle at my brother's antic and say, "now if it does go loud remember Ciel if your gun blade runs out of ammo it's a sword so stab." He nods and I kill the guards one by one by slashing their throats and dragging the body away from sight. As I do I enter through a window in a study. As I look around the study I see some papers of a guy named Honest letting out an executioner from his cell to cause some chaos. This boils my blood and I crumple the paper in my hands. I then hear a voice "those town people were not very entertaining to kill today. I should rape the women tomorrow." But a voice familiar says "I think you should stop doing this sir. The last assignment I had was burning a village and I still have nightmares from that. I don't need more demons. Don't do this till Night raid come to kill you. Leave this life Jimmy." As the door handle turns I hid behind the desk and wait for the right moment. That is what an assassin dose wait for the moment. Then the noble says, "it's not like I will die right here." He then sits down and I say, "wrong choice of words asshole." I get up and slice off his head with one stroke. I look at the guard to see it was the man I let live. The man who burn my life away. He has pink hair and one eye is brown and the other is pink. He is shorter than me. His eyes go wide and I slid my mask off so he can see my face. I say "you're the guy I let live." He says "you're the Danford kid.im sorry what I did. If you let me live I will leave this place and join the revolution army. No more screams of the innocent." I say while putting my mask on "I will punch you in the face and you leave while me and my friends kill the others. By the way what is your name?" he says "my name is William Kelly. I have a sister name Mine. If you see her tell her I be with her soon." I nod and say "my name is Mason Danford son of Merlin Danford. I hope to see you again William." I then punch him in the face to knock him out. I then go out to the hall to kill the guards.

Time skip

As we leave the palace of the noble we killed Kuri says "someone is following us." I look around but to no avail and Ciel says "is she invisible?" but a female voice says, "No but I have a friend who can do that." Kuri pulls out a knife and glare at her. The women with the same hair as Ciel says "my name is Najenda. I'm the leader of the night raid. I like you to join us. Mason Danford a former Chef at your family restaurant now turn close quarter combat expert. Your sword skill is close to one of our best and your chain weapon is your ball park. Ciel Claymore an orphan who was adopted by the Danford family. You are a master at guns and what I can call a gun blade. Also, your personality is odd and I have seen a lot." As she said that he says, "hail Satan!" I laugh because he is just to odd. But she says "now the last one. From your files, your name is T7 or what you call yourself Kuri. Your mission is to kill corrupt nobles. So, I like to ask will you join?" we stare at each other and Ciel says "why not. More people the more fun it is. Also, you get to cook for people again Bro." I smile and Najenda says "okay follow me. I bet you guys hit it off with the others." At that moment, we were part of the Night raid and would make a difference. But all I could think was when I get my hands on this Honest guy I will torture him till he cries blood.


	3. meeting Night Raid

As are heroes getting through the very dangerous forest with danger beast witch Mason was enjoying testing his skill close quarter weapons. But the one who had the most fun was Kuri who made Mason fight most of the best. If he questions why she said not to question her authority. They reach the base at nightfall and see a place that looks like some old base. Ciel says "are we leaving in a dump mom?" Ciel turns to Najenda who he called mom to agitate her. It worked all the time. She yells "no we are not living in a dump and stop calling me mom!!" Ciel says "would mommy be better or worse?" She glared at him and for a minute thought of killing him but Kuri says "if you don't want to lose another arm I suck it up butter cup." Mason thought the two powerful women would kill each other but Najenda says "I like you girl. So, before we reach the base which one was the cook of you guys?" Kuri and Ciel point to the Sword master. He said "I was the son of the head chief of the restaurant we own. One thing he taught me was to cook a lot of wonderful things." Najenda says "you must know may dishes. I know Akame would like you when you cook." The brunet wonder who was this Akame she spoke of. But the new chief of night raid was surprise when they got to the fire that had a giant danger beast being cook the way it was. Not from it being eaten he cooked danger beast before but how it was not prepared in a better way than sitting on a fire. Ciel said "did you guys kill a giant chicken or are they naturally that size?" Kuri says "I know you are my master but do you have any filter?" he just shook his head. Akame looks at the three-new people who might be new members. If Tatsumi says yes then that makes eleven members. That be a big advantage. She sees the sword on Mason's belt and thought that was his imperial arm. She wonders if he was good. Najenda says "hello Akame. It seems you already eating. I brought three new assassins to the Night raid. Also, the tall handsome guy can cook." Akame's eyes widen on all the possible meat she can eat with a new cook. She knew no one in night raid had amazing skills in cooking so the new guy might prove his worth for that alone. Then a brown hair guy with green eyes walked up to them with a blonde hair woman. The blonde one says "hello. Are you guys new?" the three shook their heads yes. So, the blonde says "well allow me to introduce myself. My name is Leone and the sweet innocent boy here is Tatsumi." As she said that she put him in a hug as he says, "will you stop treating me like a baby." But as he said that Kuri says while bowing "my name is Kuri a living Teigu. Introduce yourselves." There was malicious as she looked a Ciel not to make a bad first impression. Ciel says "the name is Ciel Claymore. For now, I will call the Tatsu guy boob." Mason sinkers at his oldest friend. Mason says "don't worry he is always like that. Heck I think he pissed off the boss in two minutes." Leone lest Tatsumi go and says, "what's your name Handsome?" she says in a flirty way but Mason being the dense guy he is to affection says "My name is Mason Danford. Nice to meet you Leone." She winks at him and Ciel says "how come you are a chick magnet but don't know it?" he just shrugs his shoulders. As they talk Akame snuck behind Tatsumi by accident and says "my name is Akame. Nice to meet you." as she said that boob as Ciel calls him jumped. Everyone laughed but Akame. Ciel hid behind Mason and says, "that girl scares me." Kuri says "Man up. You can't hide behind Mason every time something scares you." She bushed him to be in front of her. Ciel looks at her and stops at her eyes which reminds him of his mother. He says, "never mind I like you pretty lady." He walks back to Mason and says, "see I talked to her maid." Tatsuim asked "dose he call everyone by a nickname?" Mason nodded. Najenda says "okay Mason you should head to the kitchen. Let's see how good you are."

Time skip to everyone in night raid waiting for their food to be made but Mason.

Then Mason came out with everyone's dish. As he gives it to them he says, "your dinner is served." He then proceeded to bow a little. He still dose that every meal he severs. As they eat Lubbock says, "this is the best food I had in my life." Ciel says "Mason has always made good food. Also, who are you?" Lubbock says, "my name is Lubbock the pink hair girl is Mine, the tall guy is Bulat, and the air head is Sheele." Mason glared at Lubbock for calling a girl airhead. Ciel notice this and said, "your inner gentleman is hatting idiot right." Mason nodded and Lubbock said, "what did I say?" Ciel says "Mason here might be dense but he is a gentleman at his heart of hearts. If he meets a psycho girl he never insults her. Only tell the truth if it does not hurt." As they ate Akame says "seconds please." Mason nodded and gave here some. Bulat says "you can call me Handsome or Bro." Ciel says "I say Handsome. Also, you are gay. I think." Tatsumi spits his drink out and yells "you should not guess that out of nowhere. That is very insulting!" But Kuri says "why not ask the man himself." As boob looked at him he was blushing and nodded. This made him fall out of his seat. Mason passes Bulat's seat his Teigu Cerberus says in both of their head 'So we meet again Incursio.' Then a new voice said, 'it seems so Cerberus.' Both male shared a glance at each other. But before they can say something Sheele says "thank you for the meal Mason. It was very good." He nodes as she doses which makes her glasses fall off. Mason helps her and gives it to her.

Time skip

As Mason was sleeping he dreamed of a giant danger beast that looked like a giant three headed dog. One head was breathing fire, the other was breathing ice, and the last one was breathing lighting.


	4. A day with Night Raid

As Mason was dreaming of Cerberus the three-head dog that guards the gates of hell was staring at the male with its crimson eyes and says in its three-demotic voice " **so you finally have the power to use all of us**." Mason was confused by the danger beast comment. He said, "what do you mean all of you?" The far most left head said " **He means that chain is only one head of us. You only mastered the right head the weakest one out of us. We have two more forms. Middle here is the next head. But to use him you must not fear death to protect someone you love."** Mason still confused says "so you have another form than that chain. Cool. But how will I know I have this power." the middle head says **"you will know. Trust us."** As Mason wakes up the right head says to the left **"Are you sure he is the one to finally unlock our trump card." The middle head nod and said "Let's hope we get to fight our brother again. Incursio**." As Mason gets dress he hears snoring come from next door. 'my god how loud is he.' Mason is talking about his bro Ciel who is snoring so loud everyone in the base can hear him. Mine yells "Hey Mason. How come you never killed him in his sleep yet!" Mason yells while he closes his door. "trust me I have been very close to grabbing a pillow!" As he gets to the kitchen to make breakfast he hears Kuri who is sitting next to Shella say "So do you always an airhead even in combat or is that only for your normal day to day life?" Shella says "No only in day to day life. I have been reading a book to help." Najenda says to Tatsumi "can you wake up snowflake before I go into his room and kill him with my metal arm." Tatsumi walks up to Ciel's room and finds it to be a mess with cloths everywhere. As he looks at the desk he sees it clean but with only a music box at the center of it. As Tatsumi's curiosity grew more about the box a certain white hair boy says, "stop where you are right now boob." Tatsumi jumped at the white hair boy getting up. Ciel says "I must have been soaring if you are in here. Well get out so I can get dressed." As Tatsumi leaves Ciel walks up to the music box and says "sorry mom. I shouldn't have let dad do that to you." While everyone ate their breakfast, they found Mason and Akame having an eating contest. Right now, both are going the same speed. All of Night Raid is speechless on how fast they can eat. Mine says "so there is someone who can match her in eating. My god." But Najenda says "since we have four new members two people will have the same mentor for the day. Tatsumi and Mason will have Akame. Kuri and Ciel will have Bulat today."

Time skip

Mason and Tatsumi are fallowing Akame to the cliff where they will be fishing for some fish to have for dinner. Tatsumi was asking questions to Mason and Mason only respond in short responds. As they got to the cliff Tatsumi asked Akame "so are we going to make the fishing rod or dose someone have them?" Mason says, "I think we are going to grab them from the lake so take off your shirt and dive into the water." He then slaps Tatsumi's back as Akame undress into her swim suit and Mason undresses to his pants. As Tatsumi is thinking the others dive in and get some fish.

As they are doing that Bulat is making Ciel and Kuri left heavy things while they are sweating a lot. Bulat is practicing with his wooden staff as Ciel is struggling to lift a box full of food. But Kuri is lifting a weapon rack like it is weightless. Bulat asked Kuri "how are you lifting that.?" Kuri says "I am a living imperial arm. My gift is to make anything I want that is not organic. But I get heighten sense plus strength. So, I can do this." she points to the rack of weapons. Ciel says "I have one hell of a maid." Kuri says "your dam right I am." Bulat laughed at how close they are. As the day continued Mason, Akame, and Tatsumi come back with a lot of fish. Leone how was walking around say how much fish and ran up to them. She says to Tatsumi "so how was training with Akame go." He looked tiered and says, "I think I have no more energy." Mason says, "I don't know why you only go three fish." Leone laughed and Tatsumi says "well I can't be Mr. I punched a giant fish in the face." Mason smiled.

Time skip

As Mason, Akame, Tatsumi, Leone, and Najenda eatsome of the fish that they brought back. Leone asked "so Mason the boss saidyou have an imperial arm. So, what is it?" Mason says while pointing at hiscross "it this neckless my parents gave me. It turns to a black endless chainthat is razor sharp to anyone but the wielder. If I let someone use it thechain will kill the person in a horrible way like cutting off the hand and thendecapitating the head. Also for some reason when I use it one way or another I geta lot of blood on me. It's very hard to get out of my clothes." They laugh hiscomment and Ciel comes in looking like he is about to pass out and sits next toMason. Mason says, "are you tired snowflake?" He nods and Leone says, "I gotsomething foe your boss." Najenda says "let me hear it." Leone takes out adrawing of a man with a scar on his eye. She says "are target is Ogre a imperialofficer who kills and execute a lot of people for crimes they did not do. The client..."she tightens her hand on her arm and says, "I sense pain." Tatsumi says "what doesthat mean." But Mason asked, "was the client a she?" Leone nodes and Ciel says "shesold her body to get some of the info." Leone nods as Tatsumi's face shows horror.Tatsumi says "I will do it. I need to show I belong here. So, let me do it."Najenda stares at Tatsumi seeing if he can and says, "okay you can go." Cielsays "well boob is going to need back up if he fails so I will go with him."Tatsumi says "I can do it I don't need him watching me." Najenda says "Cielwill go with you because I need to know if he has what it takes." Tatsumi says "thenwhat about Mason doesn't he need to prove he got what it takes too?" Najendasays "he killed over fifty people when I first meet him. I think that is enoughto prove he's got what it takes." Ciel says "so me and boob will kill this guytoday. Cool."


End file.
